A Slip of a Knife
by Chibi Lurrel
Summary: O, Lookie! Quatre and Trowa romance and Duo angst with Wufei and Heero! I just merged all the happy chapters together, 'cept 4.5. You can go read that one on your own. It's all citrisy, and I like my PG13 rating. So read this now! Cause I love
1. Slip of a Knife

Ooookaays....

~whips out her sign~ '3x4/4x3 SHOUNEN AI!!!! If you disapprove, then shoo, be gone with you! I have no clue why you're even here than...'

~spins it about~ 'Standard Disclaimer-No, contrary to popular belief, I do *not* own these characters! If I did, I'd probably be living somewhere other than a refrigerator box! (Processed wood pulp has feelings too!!!).'

~flips it once more~ 'Quatre POV!!!'

~runs off, allowing the story to begin~

A Slip of a Knife

~Chibi Lurrel

Gazing at his face, I think to myself for about the billionth time that he is beautiful, that I wish he were mine. But I stop that train of thought right away, trying to get myself to focus on the task at hand. Oh God, what the heck was I doing? I glance down at Trowa's graceful hands, which were currently busy chopping up a head of lettuce. Oh, yeah, we were making salad... Trowa glanced over at me, catching me staring into space. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked, and I felt the blush slowly creeping up my cheeks. "Yeah. Just daydreaming, you know." My blush got a little redder when I realized how stupid that sounded. Trowa's one visible eye sparkled with mirth, just like an emerald. Or that's what I thought of as I resumed chopping up vegetables. "We should have volunteered to do the main course." Trowa said, trying to break the odd silence that surrounded us. I looked over at Duo and Heero, who were currently mangling a now unidentifiable hunk of meat. I smiled at him, agreeing. Did I detect a smile on his lips? No...couldn't be.

We had split into pairs for doing domestic chores around our current safe house. Wufei, as usual, opted to be the one to do his share alone. Trowa had chosen me. When he had said this, I almost fainted. Of course, I was the only one left, as Duo had chosen Heero. 

"Itai!" I cried. I had been letting my mind wander off, and hadn't been paying attention and sliced my finger open. I stuck it into my mouth. Trowa looked over, worried. "You should be more careful!" he chided. I nodded, finger still in mouth, bleeding and being painful. "Let me help you band-age that up." Trowa put an arm around my shoulder and led me out of the kitchen. His touch made me tremble. That and the fact that he cared. We were Gundam pilots, I had sustained far worse than this without complaint, but he acted like it was a big deal. I tried to hide it all.

When we were out in the living room, Trowa turned to me. "What's wrong? you're shaking!" The loss of his touch pained me, and I bit down on my finger to keep from saying anything that would horribly embarrass the both of us. "Stay here." he commanded, then left the room. I sat down and he returned, carrying bandages. He squatted down in front of me and pulled out an alcohol wipe. "Twowa," I said through my finger, "Wi cwan hamble wit." He shook his, the slightest trace of a smile on his lips, or at least my imagination allowed me to believe so, and reached up. He slowly pulled my finger from my mouth and wiped it off, stroking my hand softly. "You have beautiful hands, little one, the hands of an artist..." his voice trailed off. Trowa brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. I stiffened out of shock, amazed. Could he possibly return my feeling for him? But he dropped my hand and stood up quickly, looking flustered and embarrassed. "I'd better go check on the salad. You can get it from here." He walked into the kitchen, not even waiting to see my mute nod. I looked down at my hand. It was still trembling. I began to bandage my finger. I couldn't go back into the kitchen. I was afraid that simply the sight of Trowa would get me to blurt something we would both regret. I couldn't do that to him, embarrass him like that. After finishing up with my finger, I popped my head into the kitchen, smiling but looking only at the floor, "I'm not feeling so good tonight, I think I'll go to bed early. Can you handle the salad by yourself, Trowa?" My voice trembled slightly as I said his name. I hoped no one had noticed. He nodded silently, not even looking up. I'm not even sure why that hurt, but it did. I went into my room, the one next to his. I sighed and lay down on the bed. Perhaps it was only and accident, to simply be tossed away and forgotten. But I hope not.....

Ooooh! I left that wide open for a sequel, eh? Only if I get positive reviews!! So nyah!


	2. Trowa's Eyes

~runs out, carrying her sign again~

~holds it above her head~ 'Alright folks, it's Shounen Ai! I hope ya don't mind, because if you do, you may leave now!'

~spins it around~ 'Quatre and Trowa! And quite possibly Duo and Heero!!'

~spins it again to the disclaimers side~ 'I own this fic and I own Gundam Wing, too! *BWUAHAHAHA!* Okay, not really, but I really and truly wish I did so I could buy a really big refrigorator and move into that box'

~spins it once more~ 'Contrary to what you might think right now, this is a perfectly serious fic!'

Oh, yeah! ~~~ signals a POV change. It goes Trowa to Quatre to Trowa to... Well, you get the idea. I'm sure you'd figure it out yourselves, anyway!

A Slip of a Knife: Trowa's eyes, as green as jealousy?

~By Chibi Lurrel

I watched them walk in through the door. Well, it's not as if I was sitting out there waiting for them to show up, I was merely sitting in the living room reading, and they tumbled through the door laughing and talking loudly. So it's not as if they were hard to miss. 

Duo had wanted to go for a walk into the nearby town, and had dragged Quatre along. 

They ran in through the door in a burst of freezing air from the winter outside, both flushed and smiling. Duo grabbed Quatre's hand and said loudly, "C'mon, let's go into my room, it's warmer than the other in this chilly cabin!" They ran off to Duo's room. It's times like these that I envy Duo's ability to talk and joke. I love to see Quatre smile, his face simply glows. And Duo seems to have a knack at getting him to do so, too. They always joke around together, too. Perhaps it's because they're the only ones who truly remember how to smile. Perhaps something more. God, I hope not....

Duo bounced out of the room again, almost as quickly as they had gone in. He knocked on Heero's door, Quatre giggling behind him. I watched them from my spot on the couch. "C'mon out, Heero! A man needs more than just his laptop for entertainment, and we've got a plan for it tonight!" A wicked grin spread over his face. "Unless you're doing what I think you might be doing in there on that computer of yours'! You hentai!" Heero's door burst open. "Omao o korusu!" he said, holding a gun in hand. Of which he pulled the trigger. I jumped out of my chair, only to hear Duo yell, "Oi! Heero! You got my shirt all wet with that stupid water gun! Gah! It was only funny the first time!" Quatre was almost in hysterics by then, and I calmly sat down. Damn Yuy's infernal water gun. We were going to have to take that away from him soon. Wufei stormed out of his room at all the commotion. "What's going on in here!?" he demanded. Duo grinned and grabbed Wufei's shoulders. "Wufei, just the person I wanted to see!" Wufei groaned. "I hope not, Maxwell." "Well, actually, Quatre and I were planning to have some fun with you guys tonight! Today in town we picked up some stuff to have and all night slumber party! Movies and everything!" Quatre held up a very large paper bag that I hadn't noticed earlier. "Yup! What do you say?" Quatre asked. Wufei looked shocked and horrified at the idea. Quatre looked at him with his best puppy dog eyes. No one could resist his cute puppy dog eyes. "Oh, come on Wufei, have a little fun and relax!" He sighed and gave in. "Heero?" Duo asked. Heero looked glum. "Oh, I insist!" cried Duo as he slipped into Heero's room to grab his blankets. 

Quatre walked over toward me, and I quickly acted like I had been reading the whole time. He laid a hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me. "Trowa, did you hear?" I nodded. "Will you join us tonight?" I looked up at him, and smiled. "Sure."

~~~

Oh God. His smile. Trowa. Smiled. At. Me. Smiled. Me! Oh, I felt so happy then. His smile was beautiful, just like the rest of him. And it was brief, leaving me longing for more. I long to make him smile again. He never smiles. Why did he smile at me? I don't care any longer. He did smile, a smile meant for me alone. I will treasure the moment. Forever. And I'll be sure to get him to smile again. 

~~~

Quatre stared at me for a second, still grinning. He looked dazed, but seemed to snap out of it quickly. "That's great!" He let go of my shoulder and walked over to Duo, grabbed his arm, and dragged him into the kitchen. "You guys set up in here and pick the first movie!" He returned with a large stack of movies from the bag, then retreated to the kitchen. I watched him as he left. Beautiful. All of him.

~~~

I closed the door to the kitchen quickly, then almost collapsed. Duo came up to me. "So, do you think it's going to work?" he whispered. "Well, of course it's going to work! It has to work!" Duo grinned. "Okays then! Now, lets make the cocoa and popcorn!" 

After making several bags of microwave popcorn and pouring them into bowls, whipping up lots of hot cocoa, and finding the marshmallows (which were in the bottom of the bag, already half eaten. How Duo does it, I'll never fathom!), we finally sauntered out into the living room. "So, did you pick a movie?" I asked. "Yup!" said Heero as he shoved the gory cover of the horror flick in my face. "Oi, Duo, why'd you go and rent that!?" He elbowed me in the ribs and whispered. "Hey, you can act all scared and cuddle with him!" I giggled and proceeded to pass out the food.

~~~

I sat on the couch, fairly happy as Quatre snuggled even closer to me and buried his face in my chest as another person got their head lopped off with a chainsaw. He squirmed. "Is it over?" "Yeah....oh, nevermind, there goes somebody else." He looked up at me with big, scared, blue eyes. I loved his eyes. They always seemed ready to swallow me whole. I ruffled his hair in what I hope came off as a comforting gesture, and not flirtatious as it really was. He sighed, and snuggled closer to me, but he wasn't scared. His body was now relaxed, and I looked down at him again. His beautiful blue eyes were closed, and a slight smile was resting on his lips. I put my arms around him. 

~~~

I sighed and snuggled closer to him, and wrapped my arms loosely around his waist. I grinned even wider as he wraps my up in his arms. I feel so safe there, snuggled against him. I hope this isn't something he'll regret later, something I'll regret later. "Trowa..." I whispered into his chest. He jerked and let his arms dropped. "Gomen!" "No, no!" I didn't know what else to say. I looked up at him, pleaded with him with my eyes to replace his embrace. He shocked me. He was smiling. Another smile. Just for me. I love his smiles. They light up his whole face like a ray of sunshine. I smiled back, and he put his arms back around me. Safe and warm. And almost....at peace there, in his embrace.

~~~

I smile to myself, on the inside this time, as Quatre's breathing slowed. He fell asleep in my arms. This makes me feel happy. It means he forgave me for the earlier incident, for running away from him like some coward. I stood up, cradling him in my arms. "I'm going to put Quatre to bed." Duo began talking from his spot on the floor, beside Heero. "Already! But we've still got three more slasher flicks to watch!" He looked up at me, holding the sleeping boy in my arms. "Oooh, nevermind then." 

I walked out of the darkened living room and into the room we shared. I laid him down on the end of the bed for a moment, turning down the sheets. Then I tucked him in. And sat down on the edge of it, near him. I tousled his hair. "Quatre...my little angel." And I bent down and kissed him, first on the forehead. I looked down at his face, still leaned close in. I gave in, and brushed a gentle kiss against his soft lips. His eyelashes fluttered, but he failed to awaken. I got up and walked to the door way and clicked off the lights. "Good night, and sleep well my Quatre."

~~~

I felt his lips brush against mine. The touch sent a thrill through my body. But he thought I was asleep, and I let him continue on with that belief. "Good night, and sleep well, my Quatre." I heard him whisper as he turned off the lights and walked out. I smiled to myself. 'His little Quatre.' I mused. Yes, I liked that. "Good night, Trowa, my heart." I whisper into the night as sleep conquered me.

~End Part II~

Sooo? You like? You want to flame me and beat me to death for my evil beliefs? Well, nyah yo you then! But, review anyway! Or I won't right the next oooooonnnnnneeeee! Oh, yeah, pleeeaaaase R & R my other stuff, too!? I wanna know if I should continue my other stuff!


	3. The Mission? Forgotten!

~runs out with her impossible sign set on 'Shounen Ai'~ "If you couldn't tell by the other two, this is SHOUNEN AI! Meaning= Boy Love. Meaning= Two Boys! Quatre and Trowa!! They are soooo sweet!"

~flips it~ "Disclaimers-I don't own 'em! Okay? But I'm thinking about capturing them and locking them in my refrigerator box until they do my bidding…But I'm sure you didn't need to know…."

~flip her sign again~ "Okay, read on. It's safe, I'm done!"

A Slip of a Knife: The Mission? Is forgotten.

~by Chibi Lurrel~

I peered over Heero's laptop, scanning through the newest mission. "New mission for us?" I asked, eyebrow raised. Heero shook his head. "Not 'us,'" he corrected. "You and Quatre." I blinked and almost let my face betray my emotion. Quatre could do that to me, even inadvertently. I sighed and sat down. It would mean almost 5 days with just Quatre as company. Sharing the mission. Sharing a room... My thoughts trailed off. The mission didn't require our Gundams, so we would be driving there. A simple run-in-and-get-the-

data-then-blow-it-up type of mission. Mission were missions, to be taken seriously. But I was having trouble shoving the naughty thoughts that floated through my head away. Heero was telling me the specifics of the mission, and I was half-listening, but not really paying attention. When he finished, I looked up at him and said, "Why'd they assign both of us to this mission? I'm perfectly capable of doing this by myself!" I only said this because I hadn't heard the footsteps behind me, or noticed Heero's eyes flashing when he nodded silently. 

~*~*~

I walked in on Trowa and Heero, just as Trowa said this. A pained look passed over my face, no matter how I tried to hide it. Heero's eyes flashed at me. Trowa didn't think I was good enough to join him on a mission? Maybe he didn't think I strong enough or capable of helping him. Well, I'd show him! "Hi guys!" I said. Trowa seemed to jump up. "Q-q-Quatre!" "Trowa." I peered at the laptop. "New mission?" Heero nodded. "It's for you and Trowa." I almost let a smile at this thought pass over my face, but I quickly squashed it. I was still going to be mad at him...

***

It had been an extremely long car ride. I swear you could probably cut the tension in the car with a knife. I didn't bring up his comment. He didn't either. In fact, he didn't say much of anything. He had fallen asleep. 

When we reached the hotel, it was almost two in the morning. I woke Trowa up gently, pushing him in the shoulder. "Hmm...?" he said, groggily. I smiled in spite of myself. He looked so cute, just leaning there, dazed and confused. "Trowa, we're here!" "Mmm...." He blinked the sleep out of his eyes. I couldn't stay mad at him. He was just so cute there! "Wake up and get out, sleepy head!" "M'kay..."

I got out of the driver's seat. I was pretty tired myself. I wished I could have slept through the trip. I walked over to the passenger's side and swung open the truck's door. Trowa was snoring softly again. I giggled and poked him. He didn't wake. I got a bit more bold and clambered up into the car and leaned over him. "Trowa?" Snore. I took a deep breath, and kissed him. *This* woke him up. His beautiful green eyes fluttered open and he sputtered. "Q-q-Quatre!? QUATRE?" I giggled. "Trowa? You're awake! C'mon, we're here. I picked up the bags from his side and hopped out. He fumbled with his seatbelt and jumped out. And landed on his foot wrong. "Ow!" he cried out. "Trowa!" I squatted down next to him. "You okay?" "Oww. I think I sprained my ankle." I looked down at his foot. He had landed on it wrong. I helped him up. "Just lean on me, m'kay?" He nodded, still tired. I smiled and we limped over to the hotel from the parking lot.

The lady behind the counter blinked at us when we walked in. She looked just as exhausted as Trowa did. I smiled at her. "Do you have any rooms left?" She looked up at me blearily. "Yeah. Sharing a room won't be a problem, will it? Cause we've only got one left." She eyed us again. Trowa had his arm over my shoulder. I blushed. "It doesn't matter right now. We're both very tired, you see." She nodded and hand me the keys. I paid for it and we started up the stairs to our room. 

~*~*~ 

When I opened the door to our room, I blushed again. There was only one bed. Good thing it was a big bed. there was also a relatively big couch. I sighed and helped Trowa onto the bed. "You don't mind sharing, little Quatre?" I smiled. "Not if you don't. Trowa." He smiled back at me. I quickly stripped down to my boxer and fell on top of the bed, utterly exhausted. Trowa was curled up in a ball beside me, already asleep. I smiled wearily and stood up and tucked him under the covers. I managed to pull off his shirt and shoes, too. I spent a moment simply admiring his fine figure, then quickly snapped out of it. I snuggled into bed besides him, and quickly fell into sleep. 

~*~*~

I woke up in the middle of the night, only to find Quatre curled up behind me, sleeping soundly. I stumbled over to the bathroom, very sleepy. When I emerged, Quatre had shifted, his little face toward me, and the moonlight softly cascading over him. Beautiful. Bello. Bonita... My thoughts trailed off into the many variations of the word I knew. Sleep deprivation can do that to you. I fell onto the bed beside him with a loud thump and crack. The bed shuddered for a moment, and I suddenly realized what was going to happen. And it did. *BOOM!* The bed collapsed. Quatre screamed as it did, waking up. "TROWA! What happened?" He cried, clutching his head. I scrambled up from the wreckage, surveying the damage. "It collapsed." "Well, I had noticed that. Owww, my head!" He stood up slowly and picked him way out of the damaged bed. "I guess it's the couch tonight, neh Trowa?" "You should get it, you banged your head." "No, I insist that you take it. I'm not delicate, you know!" he snapped. A worried look passed over my face, unseen in the dark. What had made him say that. My brain was fuzzy from want of sleep. "I guess we'll have to share the couch, eh?" Quatre nodded, also not thinking straight, I guess. He retrived the blankets from the wood that had been the bed. I shrugged and lay down on the couch, wondering how he was going to fit. He spread the blanket over me and got in. 

~*~*~

I crawled in beside Trowa, my groggy mind already reistering this as a mistake. I tried to stay on the couch and not touch Trowa in any way possible. It didn't work. "T-t-trowa?" I asked. His turned over, to rest on his side. "Yeah, my little Quatre?" "I'm falling off!" I cried out as I fell. Strong arms wrapped around me, catching me before I even got off the couch. "T-trowa?" He smiled at me, I think. It was hard to tell, and he pulled me close up against his muscular body. "I think I love you." I buried my head into his neck.

~*~*~

I wrapped my arms around Quatre, with no intention of ever, not ever, letting go. "I think I may love you, too, my little Quatre. My little one." I could feel him grin and sigh into my neck. I allowed myself another smile, and kissed the top of his head. He was asleep. I soon followed.

~Owari~

So, what did ya'll think? Hmmm? Cute? Horrible? You want more? Go ahead and tell meeeeee! I'm thinking of writing what Duo and Heero did during this time (I just can't let a good title go to waste....). Although, if the mood takes me (i.e., I get enough requests), I might continue this with Trowa and Quatre...... *evil chuckle* Hope you liked! Review, please minna-san?? *big sad Quatre-puppy-eyes* Puh-leeeeez!???


	4. Crimson

~runs out holding her sign. the first side is blinking~ "Shounen Ai warning!!"

~flips it~ "WAHAHAHAHAHA!"

~flips it again~ "R-E-V-I-E-W!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!"

Okays, I'm done.

Slip of a Knife: Part 4: Crimson

~by Chibi Lurrel, who sees a long continuation of this ahead~

~*~*~*~

Duo stood in the shower, letting the warm water wash over him, rinsing away the pain and hardship of the mission before. He wished it would take away the pain that a recent conversation with Heero had brought. 

~*~*~*~

Duo had been sitting on his bed, reading, when Heero had stepped into his bedroom and closed the door. Duo could sense the other boy's apprehension. "What's wrong, Heero?" He had asked as Heero sat down beside him on the bed. "I've got something to tell you. I had to tell someone!" Duo's eye widened as he propped himself up on one arm. "Yeah?" Could he dare hope...? Did Heero return his affections? Maybe that's what he had to say.... "Duo, you're a really good friend." Heero started out tentatively. "In fact, you're more than a friend..." Duo's heart began whaling against his chest. "Heero...." he said softly, so that Heero might not have even heard it. Was Heero about to say what Duo's very being hoped he was? "You're my best friend, Duo." All the breath rushed out of Duo's lungs. No.....

But his carefully placed mask didn't miss a beat, regardless of the inner turmoil inside of him. He *smiled* at Heero, who seemed to be sitting there crushing Duo's heart in his hands with every word. "I trust you, so I might as well say it. Duo, I think I'm in love!" His eyes looked on the verge of becoming starry. Duo wanted to scream. There was a rushing sound around his eyes. "Yeah, Duo. I think I'm in love with Relena Peacecraft." Duo made an un-definable sound in the back of his throat. "Eh?" "Nothing, Heero. You really think it's love? Love is such a strong word." His voice sounded odd, even to Heero, who seemed to be oblivious to the pain and suffering raging on behind Duo's wide violet eyes. "I'm almost positive." "Then I guess that means you're not gonna kill her, neh?" Always the joker. Duo's mask was perfect, even if Duo was not. "Duo no baka!" cried Heero as he playfully thwapped Duo up-side the head. "So, ya gonna tell her?" asked Duo. His insides were slowly ripping apart, but he couldn't let Heero see that. He couldn't let him think he was weak. "Tonight. I've asked her to go out for dinner." Heero said solemnly. "Aa." was all he said. "Thanks for letting me talk. I feel better now."

Heero got up and left, leaving Duo alone. All alone. No more hopes, no more dreams. 

~*~*~*~

Back in the shower, Duo could feel his tears mingling with the water in the shower. "No... I'm not gonna cry. Boys don't cry!" But he was lying to himself. "Damn it!" he cried, slamming a fist up against the wall. Pain jolted up through his arms. Pain. It was soothing in a way. He looked down at his arms, down at the all too familiar scars that lined them. He ran a hand down the one long line that crossed his right arm. He only had one like that, that ran from elbow to wrist. He sighed a reached an arm out of the shower, into his clothes that lay in a heap beside it. He found what he was looking for in his pants' pocket and pulled it back into the shower. 

It was a small knife. A switchblade. The handle was black, and the blade a sparkling silver steel. He flipped it out, and studied it. The way the water from the shower ran over it and drained off in rivets

It was fascinating. Will it bring the same relief and the same peace as before? He wondered. Only one way to find out. He lifted it carefully up, like a skilled artist with a brush and brought it down on one of the scars. Not the long one. A smaller one, on his other arm. He made sure to make it a shallow cut, so as not to lose too much blood. 

Duo stared as the ruby liquid ran down his arm and joined the warm shower water. Fascinating. _So crimson and peaceful_. It stung. It brought the relief, as promised when the knife was given to him. But that was a story he didn't want to remember then. He closed his eyes and he could feel the day's tensions ebbing out of him with the blood. But he still felt empty. Empty. 

He stared at the now clean knife, then at the scar on his arm. Was it worth it, that again?

I was destined to be killed by you, Heero. Would this count? Killing me with words, looking right past my love?

His arm was throbbing a bit now. He shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. Donning a towel, he returned to his bedroom to bandage his wrist, leaving the knife on the counter by the sink, forgotten. 

~*~*~*~

That night, at dinner, Wufei was upset. Maxwell had shown up at dinner with a bandage on his wrist. He claimed to have cut it on his mission, but Wufei wasn't that dense. He didn't buy into that one bit. He had seen the other scars that marred the pale porcelain skin. He excused himself and stepped into the bathroom. Just as he suspected, there was a knife lying there. But what could have driven Maxwell this far. He promised himself he would have a talk with him after dinner, pocketed the knife, and stepped back out. 

As he sat down at the table, Quatre glanced around. "Where's Heero tonight? He didn't have a mission, did he?" Wufei noticed Duo stiffen. "He's...he's on a date with Relena." Quatre smiled. "Ooooh." "Yeah." Wufei nodded. Maybe that's what was bothering Maxwell. Quatre looked as though he was going to say something more, but then he thought better of it. Duo smiled, not his normal grin, Wufei noted, and said, "Hey, this stuff is really good! Who cooked tonight?" Quatre giggled and said, "Trowa did!" Trowa looked at Quatre oddly, who giggled again. Duo rolled his eyes and sighed softly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After dinner, I ventured after Duo into his room. He shut the door softly behind him. "We should talk." Duo rolled his eyes. "I hope not! The last 'talk' I had today ended quite badly for at least one of the parties. Namely, me!" He had the look of someone who had said too much, but wasn't going to feel guilty about it. "Wanna tell me about it, Maxwell?" Duo looked up. He looked as though he was actually going to be serious. "You really wanna know? Promise not to be disgusted, or angry, or anything like that?" I nodded solemnly. "Promise?" he asked, a pleading look in his eyes. "Yes. I promise not to be disgusted, or angry, or anything like that. I'll be pleasantly indifferent." Duo laughed. "Okay. But this is your own fault. I have a crush on someone." 

"Really?!" I was stunned. I had thought it would take something far more drastic than that to drive him over the edge like. "On who? Hirde?" 

Duo laughed again. "Naw, I like her like a sister, I guess. But not like that. Keep on guessing, though, you won't get it!"

I ran over the possible females that were currently in his life. Besides Hirde, only one name came up... "It's not...it isn't Relena, is it?"

Duo shuddered. "Good God, I hope not!" 

I smiled at him. "I give up! Who is she?" Duo shook his head sadly. "Not she. He. I have a crush on..." He took a deep breath. "Heero." 

I goggled at him. "Remember, you promised!" he reminded me. "But..but....he's..." 

"A guy? Another *boy*? A fellow pilot? Hmm? What!?" he prompted, his voice dripping callousness. 

"Well, yes. And I thought he was going out with Relena."

"*One* date does not constitute a relationship!" he squealed. I shook my head. "Duo...is this it? Is this what's bothering you?"

He pouted. "No." His voice was squeaky and emotional. "No, dammit! Today, he came in and started talking. The way he was saying this stuff, it really got my hopes up, ya know? And then he goes and drops the bomb. 'Duo, I'm in love with Relena!'" He said the last part with a shake of his head. "He didn't really say that, did he?" I prompted. "Yes!" he cried miserably. "Duo...that still doesn't explain this." I said, grabbing hi bandaged wrist. "Huh? Wha...What do ya mean, huh? Are you accusing me of lying! I run, I hide, but I never lie!" he yelled out, squirming and trying to get his wrist out of my grasp. "I'm not accusing you of lying, per se, just bending the truth." "Wufei, lemme go. I don't wanna talk about it." I dropped his wrist, but not his gaze. "You should." "I don't. I'll be sure to tell you first thing when I do." I snorted, reached a hand into his pocket and tossed him the knife. Duo caught in on reflex. Holding it in his lap, he stared at, then looked up at me. "Wufei?" he asked in a muted voice. 

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone, k? Please?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." I paused. "Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise I'll be the first one to talk to?"

Duo laughed softly. "Sure."

I exited.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quatre's POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat down on the bed beside Trowa. We hadn't spoken much after the mission. I think he was embarrassed. We hadn't done anything, not really. Nothing *drastic* anyway. I think maybe that's one of the reasons he was embarrassed. I don't know why it haunts him so, though. I was the one who pulled away, who stopped. It's not as if I didn't want it. Oh, I did! But...it just didn't seem right, not there and then, on a couch. Maybe he thinks I didn't want him or something. Jeez, I hope not!

Trowa looked up at me. His normally clear green eyes were oddly clouded with emotions that I couldn't place. He didn't start the conversation, but then again, he rarely did. "Trowa, what's wrong?" He blinked. "Why, nothing Quatre. I was just thinking." "Liar." I accused softly. "Hm?" I giggled. "Liar!" I flung my arms around him. "Trowa, are thinking about what happened....during the mission?" He looked at me. I was currently sitting in his lap. "How did you guess, little guy?" "I'm not that much shorter than you!" I ruffled his hair. "Besides, it's not hard to guess what was bothering you, anyway." The corners of his mouth twitched. I kissed him, and he kissed back. I smiled at him. "Ai shiteru, Trowa." I whispered as I leaned in and stole his mouth with my own. When we pulled away for air, he smiled at me with the smile I have learned to love. "Ai shiteru Quatre."

*END PART 4*

Soooo, whatcha think? You people had better well tell meeeeee! Or.... I'll....er....kill you!!! No, not really. =P Also, I'm running into writer's block. What're are Heero's intentions? Does he love Relena? Or does he realize his secret crush for Duo? Oooor is Duo left heart-broken and does he turn to Wufei for love? Not that it matters, but I want reader feedback. What do ya'll want, huh? ô_ô Oh well. *sigh* JUST REVIEW IT OKAY!? I'm done now. That is all. Part 5 coming soon! ^_~


	5. The End!

blec. IT IS DONE! *music plays* DONE! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DOOOOONE! SO REVIEW! Because I got less reviews on my last ones than the first 3... oh wells. Just read it, k?

A Slip of a Knife: Part 5: The End

by Chibi Lurrel

~*~Wufei's POV~*~

So, Maxwell has a crush on Heero. I guess I knew it all along. He's fairly obvious about it. Always touching Heero, and trying to get him to talk with him and things. I'm surprised I haven't really noticed it before. Maybe I had, but I didn't want to think about it. But I guess if I didn't want to think about it, then Heero was obviously blatently ignoring it. I feel for poor Duo. Duo? Since when did I call him Duo?

I don't understand how Heero can so thoughtlessly hurt Duo's feelings. And on top of that, how could he choose Relena!? I doubt they'll last long. She'll never understand his needs. Surely Duo could far better. I'm sure Duo could help him loosen up, with his bubbly and bright personality. And he's cuter than her, too.

Damn. 

I think I like the idiot.

~*~Duo's POV~*~

Huh. Wufei. I never knew he was such a sensitive guy. Yah I did. Hes always been there when I need to talk. *Sigh* Man, mabye he's what I should be looking for in a guy. He;s got a sense of humor, and honor, can actually string two word together that aren't 'Hn.' or 'Shut up.' And he's pretty cute.

Damn.

I think I'm falling for him.

***

Heero stumbled in around midnight that night. Wufei and I were sitting on the couch, watching 'The Simpsons.' (It'll never, ever die! WAHAHAHA!). He looked pretty bad, too. Well, actually not really different from the norm, except he was wearing slacks and a white dress shirt, and that they were both covered with strawberry milkshake. 

"What happened?" I asked, making room on the couch for him to colapse.

He almost fell onto the couch. "Well, the movie was great. And so was dinner. Then, at the ice cream shop for dessert, we started discussing our different political views. I think I pissed her off."

"Heero?"

"Yah?"

"Never, ever discuss politics on a first date."

Wufei looked over at me, and grinned. I started laughing. I couldn't help myself. And then, he did too!

Heero shook his head and got up. "Whatever. I'm gonna get cleaned up."

He left.

~*~Wufei's POV~*~

Heero left Duo and I laughing our heads off, muttering something about the milk shake staining his shirt. That just sent us back into hysterics, obviously. I don't know why this was so funny. Maybe it was just tension releasing itself. I don't know. But I liked the sensation. It had been a while since I had simply *laughed.* And the fact that I shared it with Duo... Well, it made it more enjoyable.

After we had settled down, Duo looked down at his hands. His wrists, actually. I saw him run his thumbs over the fabric, where I knew there were scars that would never fade.

~*~Duo POV~*~

I had to tell him about what I had been thinking. I liked him, dammit! I wanted him to like me, too. Why did these things have to be so derned hard!

"Wufei, man, I've been thinking, ya know, and I gotta..."

He put a slender finger over my lips. I trembled at his touch. I stared up at him. What was he getting at???

~*~*~*~*~

Arg. I had to tell him first. I had to let him know he was loved. First. It would mean more to him like that.

"No, I've got something to tell *you.* Duo...IthinkIlikeyou.Willyou..." 

I swallowed. Kuso. Now I had to follow through. This'll teach me to get caught up in the moment. 

"Gooutwithme?" Duo grinned and giggled. "Sooo, you like being the dominant one in the relationship?" 

I was shocked. "WHAT?" He giggled again. Man, he was cute.

"Nothing. Of course I will!"

Duo threw himself onto me and kissed me.....

THE NEXT MORNING-

~*~Quatre POV~*~

The first rays of the morning filtering through my window woke me up. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes, disorianted at first and not sure where I was. But then I noticed Trowa's arms around me. Strong arms. I snuggled up against the sleeping firgure of Trowa. His muscular form made me feel safe. Leaning my head up against his chest, I drifted gently off to sleep, lulled by Trowa's heartbeat.

~*~Trowa POV~*~

The morning light woke me. I felt Quatre stirring against me. He didn't realize I was awake. I decided not to disturb his views. He wrapped his arms around me. They were gentle but strong. I liked the feel of his arms around me. Safe and warm. I never wanted this calm, beautiful, and pure peace to end. The clear morning light danced around our room. I pulled Quatre closer to me, and soon was asleep again....

~SCREEN FADES TO BLACK~

And the night went on like that. And in the morning, Trowa was unusually cheerful. As was Wufei. You couldn't tell with Duo or Quatre, since Quatre is a morning person and is un-godly cheerful anyway. Duo feel asleep in his coffee. And thus ends.......

THE:

A SLIP OF A KNIFE SAGA!!!!

~those members of the readership who aren't dead crawl away~

Yah, I know, that part kinda sucked and I should revise it but school started. Damn. I'm pissed because I have the locker from Hell. Now, you think *YOU* might have had the locker from Hell. But lemme tell you about *my* locker. I was late for like every class because of it and only got it open without teacher help once. Gah. And almost missed the bus. yah.

okays. REVIEW!!!!! Cause it's the end. And I'm watching the Dem. Convention, so I should follow up 'Elephants' pretty soon. Maybe. Blah. I just figgured I had to finish this before I was swamped by schoolwork again. *sigh*


End file.
